


Радость доктора Ходжо

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема: радость</p>
    </blockquote>





	Радость доктора Ходжо

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: радость

Тихий день, серый день.  
За окном - немолчный гул машин.  
В кабинете - бело-серый, безжизненный зимний свет. Летом так не бывает, даже в самую ясную погоду. Только зимой свет становится белым.

\- Что? - Гаст говорил напряженно, - Что?.. Второй жив?..  
Бросил телефонную трубку. Прошелся по кабинету.  
Приходилось молчать тоже. Ждать. Сдерживать внутреннюю дрожь.  
Все-таки Ходжо не выдержал:  
\- В чем дело? Образец обнаружили?  
\- Да. Он опять убил. Женщину-врача, которая пыталась оказать ему помощь. Искалечил мужчину, который привез его в больницу.  
"В больницу?!"  
Да продолжай, сукин ты сын! Ходжо стиснул зубы. Заставил себя успокоиться, выровнять дыхание.  
Спросил как можно безразличнее:  
\- Образец мертв?  
\- Нет. Его везут сюда.  
Ходжо развернулся и стремительно вышел из кабинета. Боялся, что не сможет больше сдерживаться.  
Сердце билось как сумасшедшее.  
Он жив! Мальчик жив!  
Только бы он не был ранен. Только бы ничего серьезного. Впрочем, главное, что он будет здесь. Они вытащат его даже с того света. Только бы им дали такую возможность.  
Ходжо вытащил телефон и набрал заветный номер.  
Теперь ему было, что предложить Президенту.

 

Никто не предполагал, что образец сбежит. Он порой своевольничал, не без этого. Шестилетнего ребенка порой просто невозможно заставить подчиняться и думать о последствиях. Впрочем, для своего возраста он был очень разумен.  
Но он никогда - никогда! - не нарушал отданных ему приказов.  
А теперь вот нарушил.

 

За окном начиналась метель.  
Эти два месяца дались Ходжо очень непросто. Каждый день мог принести известие о том, что ребенок погиб.  
Зима выдалась слишком суровая. А мальчишка и природу-то видел только на полигоне! Да он и людей не видел толком. Он же не сталкивался еще с реальным миром, он - лабораторное дитя...  
Его и не обучали еще выживать в таких условиях.  
Каждый день начинался с вопроса - жив? Или уже нет?

А все-таки ты молодец, мальчик мой. Выдержал. Так долго скрывался. Всех обвел вокруг пальца. Какой же ты все-таки молодец!

И внимание Артура мы с тобой завоевали.  
Не просто внимание - искренний и неподдельный интерес.  
Испытания на полигоне не дали бы и десятой доли этого интереса.

 

Мальчишка был истощен до невозможности - кожа да кости. Грязный. Где только нашел столько грязи - это зимой-то? Или специально так вымазался, чтобы цвет волос скрыть?  
Кашель совершенно кошмарный. Дышит с хрипами.  
Так и хотелось его просто выпороть. Ну, до чего ты себя довел, дурачок маленький?  
И в то время Ходжо переполняла гордость за мальчишку.  
\- Я сам, - еле слышно сказал Сефирос.  
Разделся, едва не упал. Его пошатывало.  
Ходжо отрегулировал ему воду, но в ванну мальчик забрался сам.  
\- Уйдите, - все так же тихо, но никакой просительности в голосе.  
\- Ты чего-то не понимаешь. Ты не можешь говорить мне, что мне делать. Это я буду говорить тебе, что должен делать ты. Ты понял?  
Мальчик опустил голову, волосы свесились на лицо.  
\- Не слышу?  
\- Где профессор Гаст?  
\- Профессор Гаст отстранен от участия в этом проекте. Руковожу теперь я.  
У мальчика не получалось даже толком удержать мочалку в руках. Но старался. Косился на Ходжо сквозь завесу грязных волос.  
На самом деле у Ходжо не было желания действовать ребенку на нервы, стоя тут столбом. Но мальчишка был уж слишком слаб, еще сознание потеряет.  
Мальчик прикусил губу до крови. Ходжо вздохнул. Все-таки вышел.

Сефирос дождался, пока закроется дверь, уткнулся лицом в колени и разрыдался. Понадеялся, что за шумом воды никто не услышит.

 

Но Ходжо слышал. Стоял, прислонившись затылком к двери, и слушал сдавленные всхлипывания. И сердце его полнилось радостью.  
Гордый.  
Сильный.  
Упрямый.  
Какой же ты молодец, мой мальчик!  
Каким же невероятным ты вырастешь!  
Теперь у тебя будут для этого все возможности, проект получит и дополнительное финансирование, и все, что потребуется.  
Гены Сетра - ничто по сравнению с твоими генами.  
Ты будешь совершеннейшим из людей.  
Мальчик мой.  
Мой сын.


End file.
